doctor who gender swap
by the mummy fan
Summary: what if all the characters were different genders will everything be the same or will it change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**_doctors prov_**

the tardis was crashing as the doctor was screaming in pain from the regeneration as it stopped a whole new doctor appeared in the tenths clothes  
"legs! I still got legs." the doctor said joyfully kissing on of them.  
"good that's good, lets see arms, hand fingers oh fingers lots of fingers. ears yes, eyes two, nose eehI've had worse, chin blimey, hair." grabbing a piece of short brown hair.  
"I am a boy!" she chocked horrified then her hands landed on her breasts.  
"oh thank god not a boy." she sighed withrelief.  
grabbing on to the piece of short brown hair again "still not ginger,no there something else,something..important." grabbing her head in thought spinning in a circle "i'm..i'm.."the console of the tardis started to shake making her hit the railings.  
she grinnedecstatically "ha hai'mcrashing!"  
The burning tardis falling to earth, the doctor clinging to the controlpanel laughing excitedly and shouting whit glee, she looked up at the time-rotor of the tardis and then shouted "Geronimo"


	2. the eleventh hour part 1

**_Alecs prov_**

"DearSantathanks for the action figure, pencils and the fish, I know it'sEasterso i hope i didn't wake but this is aemergency, there's a crack in my wall."

i said looking at the crack "Aunt Sharon says it just and ordinary crack but I know it's not, because at night I hear voices, so please please would you send someone to fix it or a policeman or uh..." I hear a strange noise and than a crash in the back garden.  
"Back in a minute." I grab a flash light and look out of my window to see a blue box had crushed my shed? I take a closer look and saw writing saying polce box "thank youSanta." i muttered look up to Santa.  
I went outside now with a jacket on and welly boots walking up to the box and the doors suddenly open up and a strange woman climbs out and stays at me for a minute before saying "Can i have an apple? All i can think about is apples i think i might be having a craving? That's new never had cravings before."  
she than climbs half way out of the box before sitting on with two legs either side and looking into the box "Whoa look at that." she said "Are youOK?"i asked very confused "Just had a fall all the way down to the library had a hell of the way climbing back up." she said "You're soaking wet?" i said questioningly "I was in the swimming pool" know i'm really confused "You said you were in the library?" "I said it was the swimming pool." I got annoyed and asked "Are you a policewoman?" "why did you ask for a police woman?" "Did you come about the crack in my wall?" "what cra..." she said before falling to the ground looking like she was in pain "Are you alright miss?" i said concerned "Oh I'm fine, it'sOK, it'sperfectlynormal." before this gold dust comes out of her mouth "who are you?" i said confused again the weird gold dust suddenly went around her hands "I don't know yet I'm still cooking." i look at her weirdly "Does it scare you?" "no it just looks a bit weird." I said "No no the crack on your wall does it scare you." "Yes." she suddenly smiled like she was excited and jumps up from her knees to her feet "Well than no time to loose, I'm the doctor, do as I say don't ask stupid questions and don't wonder off." she says before sh walks in to a tree "Are you alright?" a bit amused "Early days stirrings a bit off."  
We are in the kitchen and I'm getting the doctor and apple when i give it to her i look up at her confused "If your a doctor then why does your box says police?" Waiting for her answer, she takes a bite out of the apple than spits it out "that's disgusting what is that?2 she asks "An apple." "Apples are rubbish, I hate them." this woman is weird "you said you liked them." "No no no,yogurt's myfavoriteget meyogurt." so i run to the fridge to get yogurt I give her it she rips the lid off and drinks all of it then once again spits it out "I hate yogurt it's stuff with bit's in." this is getting annoying "But you said it was your favorite?" "New mouth,"before she wiped it"new rules, it's like brushing your teeth before eating everything tastes WRONG." she says yell at the end before having some sort of fit "What is it, what's wrong with you?" "what's wrong with me? It's not my fault you can't get me any decent food yourScottishgo fry something." rude.  
(sorry skipping the food scene just to get on with the story)  
we are sitting at the dinning table I waseating ice cream while she was eating the fish fingers and custard then she drinks the rest of the custard from the bowl getting a custard mustache before wiping "Your funny." "Am I, good funny's good, whats your name? "Alecpond." "Aw that's a brilliant name, Alec Pond like afairy talename, are we inScotland?" "No i had to move to England it's rubbish." i said puttingexclamation on rubbish "What about your parents surely we would have woken them up by now?" "I don't have a mum or dad just andaunt." i said "Well i don't even have an aunt." she said "your lucky." "i know, so your aunt where is she?" the doctor asked "she gone out." "And she just left you here?" she asked again "i'm not scared." i said proudly "Of course your not look at you, box'sfalls out of the sky, woman falls out of box, woman eating fish fingers and custard and look at you just sitting there, so you know what I think." "what?" i asked "that must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall." started to look scared.  
We are up stairs and the doctor was examining the crack "You had some cowboys in here," she said looking at me than back to the crack "Though that can happen." before it started to get weird I held an apple with a smiley face and said "I use to hate apples," the doctor looked at me "But then my mum put faces on them." giving her the apple she looked at me and smiled than looked at the apple and threw it and caught it "She sound great your mum, I'll keep it for later." she said and than back to working on the wall she looked confused "The wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it so whats causing the draft?" she said talking to her self takes out what looks like a screw driver points it at a wall and it makes a weird noise she looks at it and says " wibbily wobbly timey wimey, you know what this crack is?" "what?" I askedeager to know "It's a crack." and we both look at it and a weird noise comes from it and a red light, she walks up to and runs her finger along it "But i'll tell you what's funny if you knock the wall down because the crack isn't in the wall." this is getting weirder by the minute "Then where is it then?" "It's every where, in everything it's a split in the skin of the world," she walks over to it again and runs her fingers over once again "two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together, do you ever hear." "A voice yes." I interrupted,  
she goes and grab the glass of water on my night stand throws the water over her should and puts her ear on the glass and the glass on the wall and she said what I've heard before "Prisoner zero." I finished it off "prisoner zero hasescaped that's what i heard what does it mean?" wanting to know "It means there's a prison on the other side of the wall and they've lost a prisoner know what that means?" "what?" "you need a better wall." the doctor said moving the table in front of it "the only way to close the brief is to open it all the way causing it to snap shut or.." "what?" i asked "you when adults say everything will be alright but you think they're probably lying." "yeah" i said not like were this is going "everything is going to be fine." she held her hand out for me to hold it so i grabbed on and felt a little bit better she points her screw driver at the wall press a button and the wall snapps open and we hear prisoner "zero has escaped" over and over again the doctor walks closer to it and say "hello.." waiting for an answer there was none she tries it again and an eye shoes up in the crack "what was that?" i asked scared and the there was a flash of light and it disappeared "was that prisoner zero." keeping calm but freaking out in side "no i have a feeling that's prisoner zero'sguard what ever it was it sent me a message," she said pulling out a wallet "psychic paper it gets every little message," talking to her self "prisoner zero has escaped but why tell us that..unless.." "unless what?" wanting to know what's happening "unless prisoner zero has escaped through here."  
(skipping to the tardis)  
"no the engines are failing." the doctor said running to the tardis "it's a box how can it have engines?" I asked "it's not a box it's a time machine." "a time machine that's a real time machine." not believing what she said "yes i need tostabilize the engines a jump five minutes in the future it should be alright." I suddenly had a thought and grinned "can I come." "no sorry not now, five minutes and I'll be right back." she started to climb back in "people always say that." I saidsadly she climbed back off and bent down to my size "am I people, do I even look like people, trust me I,m the doctor." she climbs in and shouts "Geronimo" and watch as the blue box disappear i run to my room pack my bags put my coat and hat on and sat out side on my bag and waited happily.  
five minutes later she hadn't arrived probably just runninga littlelate and waited and waited she never came and i fell asleep who knew how big of an impact she had on my life in future.


	3. the eleventh hour part 2

doctor's prov

I fixed the tardis and now i'm outside Alec's house i open the tardis doors to find it's day *Okaymaybea little more than five minutes.* I thought i burst in to the door calling to Alec only to be hit in the head getting knocked out.  
**_alec's prov  
_**  
I woke up it's been 12 years sinceI'veever seen or heard from the doctor again she said she'd come back but she never did causing me to having my to go to therapy I never did listen to them I even made dolls of her I know it sounds weird but I also made my girlfriend and best friend dress up as her when we were little.  
I down stairs still dressed up as a police man from my job last night when someoneburst into my house "Alec..Alec I'm back where are you?" the person was shouting it sounded light a woman but to be safe i grabbed my cricket bat and hit her over the head when I saw who it was I was shocked *Omg it's the doctor how could it be her I'm shore she isn't real I gave up on that not so long ago.* I thought it's a good thing i'm in my police man outfit i grabbed the cuffs from them and cuffed here to the radiator when she wakes up i'll act like a police man.  
**_doctor's prov  
_**  
I woke up with a pounding headache and heard someone talking it was a police i tried to move but i noticed my arm was cuffed to a radiator "excuseme but do you happen to know how lives Alec pond you know the 7 year old boy?" i asked hoping he would know.  
"Alec pond hasn't been 7 for a while." he said *what how long did was i gone i promised i come back.*  
"what do you mean he hasn't been 7."  
"because the pond boy was 7 year old 12 years ago." i was shocked that long ago now i'mdefinitely to late to go and get him he must hate me forever.  
"no no no the time has gone wrong."  
(skipping to the hospital)  
_Alec's prov  
_  
Me, the doctor andRory(aurora) was walking around the hospital trying to find clothes for the doctor and then figure out whats wrong with thepatients we walk into the changing room and she starts looking through the clothes and then STARTS CHANGING in front of useRorylook away but i just couldn't i was just standing there watching her with a smirk on my face "Aren't you going to turn around?" Rory asked "nope." i said still smirking *she doesn't look that bad* i admitted in my she was done she was wearing a ridiculous bow tie,suspenders, white blouse, pair of shorts and tights that iapproveof.  
(skipping to prisoner zero part)  
prisoner zero was turned back to what it originally was "if you turn me in i will die it said to the doctor."  
"that's not my problem, if you need a way to escape then escape through the crack you made." so it was that thing that made it.  
"i did not open the crack."okay if that thing didn't open it then what did "somebody must of opened it." the doctorsaid  
"the cracks in the skin of the universe and you don't know" prisoner zero said mockingly to the doctor, the doctor was silent  
"the doctor doesn't know, she doesn't know." prisoner zero said over and over again. Just when the doctor's plan started prisoner zero changed  
"i will just keep changing forms."  
"but it takes months to change into the form of something."  
"yes doctor butI'vehad years." then after that i was knocked out and don't know what happened next.

**_doctors prov  
_**  
"Alec." Rory saidworrying and rushing over to him and took his pulse "he's not dead but he's dying." she said with worry in her voice  
"poor Alec pond such a child, dreaming that his precious doctor would come and get him, what a disappointment you've been." I got mad i went up and pointed my sonic screw driver at prisoner zero "give him back to me know." i saidthreatening prisoner zero.  
"no." was his only reply I run back to Alec "okay Alec listen to me, you know what prisoner zero looks like imagine him, just imagine."  
Alec gave noresponse "come Alec you want to prove yourself do it now, come on Alec, fish fingers and custard remember." then a weird glow started to go round prisoner zero, he was going back to his own form "what no he's taking over me!" starting to fade  
"bye bye." i said mockingly "silence will fall doctor, silence will fall." and then disappears then Alec woke up "Alec." Rory said relieved "you're stable now you're going to be okay." she said hugging him "so Alec um *beep* oh right have to go now bye." i said running off to the tardis.  
**alec's prov  
**  
"doctor." i said taking after her but she was to fast even in high heels how could she not sprain an ankle or something she got in her blue box anddisappearedagain "doctor." i said sadly a single tear falling once again i have to wait for so long for the doctor to come back.


	4. note

hi people just here to say i'll ne making outfits for the characters i've already got:

11th doctor- 11th_doctor_outfit/set?id=38368606&lid=1177600

rory (Aurora female rory)- rory_williams_doctor_who/set?id=42177065&lid=1177600

i will try to make a male amy (Alec)


	5. beast bellow

**_alec's prov  
_**  
This is unbelievable, just yesterday a normal boring life,and tomorrow is my wedding day but right now i am floating in space i was living a well the doctor holding on to me of course "come on pond." the doctor said pulling me down I'm so glad I did this I always thought the doctor and the tardis was just a dream "now do you believe me?" she said very cheerful like a child would.

"yes totally your box is a ship,"i said laughing "this is really really a space ship, we are in space." i exclaimed than panicked "what are we breathing?" frightened in case we chock though the doctor just smiled on "i extended the air shell we'll be fine," she said bending down "know that's interesting," i saw what she was looking a and my eyes widen a huge ship with a country on it " 29th century the sun exploded the solar flares roast the earth, causing the humans to pack their bags and move away from earth on a spaceship. A whole nation migrating across the stars." "Doctor!" i yelled for the 3rd time hanging outside the tardis terrified of letting go "come on there's a ship waiting for us." she said completely ignoring the fact.

The tardis landed on the ship.

It's weird how no one noticed a police box just appeared but this is the future things are different "i am hundreds of years in the future I've been dead for centuries." i realized " oh, lovely you're a cheery one."she said in a monotone voice "well never mind dead somethings wrong." "whats wrong?" "come on look, you have to concentrate whats wrong with the ship." then a woman riding a bike "is it the bike? it's a bit weird to have a bike on the ship." "coming from the boy in his pajamas." she said in a amused tone "oh god i'm in my pajamas." finally realizing it, then the doctor walked over to a couples table took their glass of water a put it on the ground and looked at it then put it back "sorry checking all the water in this area, there's an escaped fish." and walking away "why did you do that with the water?" i asked confused "don't know i think a lot, know back to before somethings wrong did you noticed yet?" "where?" "over there." she pointed to the little girl crying the doctor walked over to a bench in front of her's and sat down to watch her "one little girl crying so?" confused to why we're doing this "crying silently, children cry because they want attention or hurt, but crying silently is because they can't stop any parent knows that." the doctor explained "are you a parent?" i asked curiously "hundreds of parents walking past not one bothering to stop to ask whats wrong which means they already know so it's something their afraid of and it's nowhere to be seen which means it everywhere." i looked over to the bench "where'd she go?" "deck 7 apple rosemary block (?) building 54 A your looking for Mandy tanner," she said pulling out a wallet "oh this fell out of her pocket after i bumped into her, and before you go ask her about those smiley fellow in the booths they're every where." "they're things?" i said not understanding "there clean everything is battered and bruised excepted those not a foot print within to feet of them, look just ask her why are people scared of the things in the booths." "hang on i don't know what to do, what am i doing here i'm not even dressed." i complained "look it's either this or lead worth, what will Alec pond chose." i couldn't say anything and sat back and pouted "haha gotcha" she boasted "right meet you back here in half an hour." she said looking at her watch "well what are you going to do?" "what i always do stay out of trouble," she said in a funny voice "..badly." the doctor finished and jumped over the bench and left.

**_still alec's prov  
_**  
i followed after the little girl and "your following me." a voiced said behind me, it was the girl "you were watching me at the market place." whoa she smart "you dropped this." "yeah after your idiot friend kept bumping into me." she walked off then there was a tent thinging front of us "whats that?" "there's a hole we have to go back." she said turning around "what a hole?" i walked towards it "are you stupid we have to go back." she panicked i tried to pick the lock with Rory's hair clip i had "you sound Scottish?" "i am Scottish whats wrong with that they got to be here somewhere." "no they wanted their own ship." "oh well good for them nothing changes." i replied "so how did you get here?" she asked "i was just passing through with a girl." "your girlfriend?" "no." i replied remembering about rory "what?" "nothing it's nothing it's just, i'm getting married funny how things slip your mind." i replied "married!" she exclaimed "yeah married shut up." i said scared "really actually married." "when?" she asked "it's really weird, along time ago tomorrow morning, i wonder what i did." then the lock opened "hey hey result you want to go in." "no!" she shouted sounding scared "alright suit (sp?) yourself." with that i want in, it was dark and i could just make something out so i grabbed a light and turned it on and then a giant spike thing came down and tried to hit me i moved out only to be greeted by men in robes and then it went dark.

**_sorry skipping near the end basically the doctor meets the queen Elizabeth alec watches the video and forgets the doctor hit the protest button and ended up in the aliens mouth and now they're in the control room.  
_**  
**_the doctor's prov  
_**  
it's the biggest choice i have to make kill the star whale or kill everyone on board it's a sad choice but i have to kill the whale "alec pond when i'm done here you are going back to lead worth." i said very calm but furious inside "i'm sorry." "oh i don't care." walking over to the control panel "why because i made a mistake, one mistake i don't even remember doing, doctor!" he slammed his hand on the desk "yeah i know your only human." barley looking up at him working on the panel "what are you doing?" elizabeth asked "the worst thing i'll ever do I'm going to pass a massive charge through the star whale's brain, the ship will still fly but the whale won't feel it."explaining it "that will be like killing it?" "there's three options 1 i can let the star whale continue in agony 2 i kill everyone on this ship 3 i murder a beautiful innocent creature as painless as possibly, then i'll have to get a new name because i'll not be the doctor anymore." "isn't there any other way." "nobody, NOBODY HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!" i shouted.

**_alec's prov  
_**  
i couldn't do anything we have to let this whale die as mandy got up to go to her friend the spike came up again i, thinking it was going to hurt her but it didn't it was calm around her think of what the doctor told when we first stepped on the ship 'that's it they didn't need to capture it, it volunteered' i thought "doctor stop." she didn't listen i went over to the queen "sorry queenie but i need to borrow you hand." as i said that i hit the release button "alec no!" the doctor shouted and the ship started to shake and eventually stopped "alec what have you done." "nothing at all am i right." "we've increased speed!" "well you stopped torturing the pilot that's gotta help." "it's staying why?" the queen asked "it didn't need to be captured it volunteered,it couldn't stand to see your children cry, what if you were really old,kind and alone, your whole race dead what could you do then? if you were that old and kind and the very last of your kind," i explained turning to the doctor "you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." the doctor walked off and i dealt with the queen.

i walked around trying to find the doctor when i saw her standing by a window holding a mask to her "from the queen she said there will be no more secrets on the star ship uk." i said happily the doctor still looked mad "alec you could have killed everyone on this ship." "you could have killed a star whale." i argued back "yes and you saved i know." she replied quietly "it' amazing though don't you think, the star whale all the pain and misery and loneliness just made it kind." "but you couldn't have know how it would react." "I've seen it before very old, very kind and the very,very last sound familiar?"she started to smile and we hugged "hey." what?" she asked still hugging "gotcha." i replied, she laughed "gotcha." she murmured.

**_the doctor's prov  
_**  
we walked back to the tardis "shouldn't we say good bye." "ah no they'll remember us the right songs,tomorrow is a big day." i cheerfully said "sorry what." "well it's always a big day tomorrow we have a time machine." "you know what i said about getting back by tomorrow morning." he said causing me to look back at him "have you ever run away from something because you were scared or not ready or just because you could?" he asked "once but that was a long time ago." "what happened?" "hello." i said walking to open the tardis doors " doctor there's something i haven't told you." i looked back again then he realized "hang on is that a phone ringing." i smiled and walked in with alec following " people phone you?" he asked "well it is a phone box." he picked up the phone "hello,sorry who? no seriously who," i looked up beaming at him "he says he's the prime minister, first the queen now the prime minister you get about don't ya?" "ask which one." "which prime minister?" "the british one." he replied "which brittish one." his eye widen in shock "Winston Churchill on the phone for you." me grinning i took the phone from him "ah Winston hows it going." "bad doctor, we need you to get down here now."


	6. victory of the daleks

doctor's prov  
the tardis landed as i opened the door i came face to face with Winston Churchill and the army "alec meet Winston Churchill." realization light up on his face "doctor is it you?" "ah Winston my old friend." as i went to shake his hand he held it up "aaahh every time." "um whats he looking for." alec joined in "the tardis key of course." "doctor think of what could be achieved with this machine." he tried to convince me "it doesn't work like that." i said as i locked the tardis door "must i take it by force." he challenged me "i'd like to see you try." "at ease(sp?)." as the army men up the gun down "you rang."  
"you changed your face again i see?" Winston asked as we walk through the bonker "well yes i had a bit of work down." "ah i got it," alec exclaimed "the cabinet war rooms right." "yes the secret under ground war bonkers." i said while walking through (don't remember what happened next gonna skip where there outside) "doctor this is.." "yes this is history." a few german planes flew over and a frightening familiar sound was heard and a beam shot across the sky "what is that." running up the ladder to where the shots where fired "aah doctor it's edwin's secret to winning the war." winston said "yes doctor i would like you to meet my iron sides." as my fears where confirmed it was a dalek.  
(skipping again can't really remember much of this episode)

"YOU ARE MY ENEMY AND I AM YOURS, YOU ARE EVERYTHING I DESPISE, YOUR THE WORST THING OF ALL CREATION, I DEFEATED YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, I AM THE DOCTOR AND YOU ARE THE DARLEKS!" "correct." dalek 1 said "review testimony," dalek 2 said "i am the doctor and you are the daleks." "testimony what do you mean testimony." "transmitting testimony." "transmit what, where?"

_**nobody's prov**_

Behind the moon was a dalek space ship "receiving testimony." dalek 3 said " testimony accepted."

**_back to doctor's prov_**

"testimony accepted." the 2 daleks said "get back all of you." i exclaimed "we need help in here." winston said to soilders came in but the daleks kills them "you are my ironsides!" edwin shouted "we are the dalek." dalek 2 said "you are ironsides! i created you." edwin exclaimed the daleks shot his hand off revealing wires and electrics "we created you." dalek 1 said "oh my god." alec said as the daleks transported away i ran to the tardis "so what are we going after them." alec said " no i am but you have to stay here." "but" "alec it is to dangerous you have to stay." as i went into the tardis and went after the daleks

i pulled out a jammie douger "ah,ah,ah this is a self distruct button if you kill every on down there we will all go boom." "your bluffing." the dalek said "want to see." as he stepped back (sorry really horrible memory today just going to the colourful daleks) "there is no self distruct button." "alright it's a jammie douger but i was promised tea." i said bitting into the biscuit then someone started fire on the ship which was my chance to escape. "johnny boy to the doctor, doctor do you read me, over." "i hear you johnny boy." i exclaimed happily "theres only a few of us left but we can do it." then the screen and the daleks appear "if you don't stop this doctor we will destroy the earth." then horror struck me i could get rid of the daleks but then there is a chance that alec will never be born "doctor to johnny boy pull back, over." "sorry what." "pull back." "alright." i was now down to earth and ran and punched doctor edwin "ahh, sorry edwin but your a time boom." "what." as i opened his shirt i took out my screwdriver and his chest opened.

_**alec's prov**_

we where running out of time and the boom was going to go off my idea was a long shot but i have to try "hey paisley have you ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't." "what?" "it hurts doesn't it." i look at the doctor and she looks back " but a good kind of hurt." "well i shouldn't really talk about her." he replied "oh there's a her." he started to smile and the timer starts to slow down "what's her name." the doctor asked"dora bella." edwin said "dora bella," the doctor snickers " its a lovely name, beautiful name." "what was she like." i asked "it was her smile and her eyes, her eyes where so blue she looked so beautiful in ther sunset, dora bella." he said remembering the timer slows down until the bomb breaks.

**_dalkes ship_**

"bomb inactive." the blue dalek said "impossibe "exclaimed the white dalek "time jump prepared." the blue dalek said as the jumped forward into time and space.

**_doctor's prov_**

"welcome to the human race Grayswell." i smiled and pointed to winston "you were brilliant," i point to edwin "you were brilliant," and points to alec "and you.." as i kissed the top of his head and he laughs "we got to go and stop the daleks." i said as got up to go "wait doctor they're gone." edwin said "WHAT NO, NO, THEY CAN'T BE." i exploded "no i can feel it they're gone i was speechless " doctor you saved the earth." alec tried to calm me down "they won, they beat me." i felt helpless "hey you saved the earth, not to shabby right." alec tried to reason "yeah not to shabby." i relaxed and smiled and we hugged we walked back to the tardis "well winston it was great to see you again." as i said farewell to him "stop by anytime." he replied as he hugged me alec stepped up and shook his hand "it was great meeting you Winston." "as of you." he said "oi, Winston the tardis key." my first reaction was to check my pocket the key was gone "ah, you got a sharp one here doctor." he hands the key to alec and walks away i hold my hand out for and alec gives it back relunctantly and we walk back into the tardis for another adventure.

**_hi guys sorry it took me so long to do this and it's so short i couldn't remember this episode much and i wanted to put more doctor's prov as there isn't much :)_**

**__**


	7. characters looks

hi this is what my characters look like:

/story/1589388/doctor-who-gender-change/6/


	8. the time of the angels

**nobody's prov**

he's here...  
A man walking through a hall pulls out a gun shoots a door open and then defile the home box.

**12,ooo years later  
alec's prov**

"wrong, wrong, bit right mostly wrong" the doctor says as she walks around the museum pointing at artifacts "i love museums" she said walking around more artifacts "yeah great now can we actually go to a planet." i say following after her bored "big space ship, Hershel's bunker i want to go to a planet next." "oi, this place is the final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever." as if she was explaining herself "but you got a time machine why do you need museums so much?" i asked "Ah! wrong very wrong, oh one of mine and another one of mine." she exclaimed as she walked round more artifacts "ah so this is how you keep track then" i look up and see her standing over and artifact " wow a box." i said very dull "this is not just a box it's from one of the old star liners it's a home box." she explained "whats a home box?" "like a black box on a plane except it homes anything that happens to the ship it flies home with all the data." "so?" i asked "the writing, graffiti is old time gallafrian (?) lost language of the time lords, there where days many days where these words burned stars, it could rise up empires and top pal gods." "well what does it say?" i say getting impatient "hello sweetie."

**nobody's prov  
**  
the man finished writing on the home box he give's a wink to the camera.  
(back with alec and the doctor, she steals the box and runs back to the tardis.)  
mean while the guards finally catch up with the man "the party's over dr song." (the doctor and alec watching through the home box) " and you're still on board?" "oh Alistair, i just had to see what was in your vault, do you all know whats down there do you? well i'll tell you something this ship will not reach it's destination." the Alistair man was not amused "wait till he runs, we don't want to make it looks like an execution." dr song then starts to say number of where he is and what date he is (the doctor rushes to start up the tardis) "like i said on the dance, looks like you need something to hang on to." as the air lock open the men hang onto whatever they find to hang on to, as the air lock opens her blows them a kiss then shoots out into space the tardis starts to appear and the doctor opens the doors and hold's her hand out and pulls him in and he falls on top of her "doctor?" alec said "river" the doctor said they look at a ship flying away "follow that ship." river said.

**hi everyone yes i am back after along time just wanted to start off this chapter as a welcome back sorta thing instead of doing the hole "leave a note saying sorry then never writing a chapter thing." which everyone hates.**


End file.
